Like Cats and dogs
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Mahaado and Seth fight like cats and dogs sometimes.


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

A/N: personal headcanon time to explain some of my thoughts that might pop up. I like setting Seth up that he knew his father and grew up in the palace. It's a lot easier to write them being younger that way.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7

Like Cats and Dogs

Five year old Atemu sat in his classroom, leaning against a pillar and under the watchful eyes of Shimon, worked on his writing. The sun coming through the window felt wonderful on his shoulders and he couldn't wait until he was released from his studies. Writing was usually the last thing of the day since he tended to pay more attention then so he could finish faster and get out of there. As he wrote and copied lines, Atemu let his mind wander a bit, trying to decide what he'd do for the rest of the day. Perhaps since he behaved for the past few days he could ask his father if Mahaado could take him and Mana to the marketplace.

His train of thought was shattered as shouts and the sound of a scuffle broke out in the hall. Shimon looked over at the door and frowned. "Stay in the room, Atemu," Shimon said, getting up to go see what was making the commotion. Atemu scampered after Shimon and peeked around the doorway but stayed in the room.

In the hall, being held apart by two of the pharaoh's priests, were Mahaado and Seth, glaring daggers across the distance between them. Mahaado's lip was split and Seth's nose was bloody. Both of their clothes and hair were in disarray from the fight. Atemu just knew that if the priests were to let go, his cousin and his best friend would resume fighting.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you two fighting?" Shimon demanded. Both boys looked at him and immediately started trying to defend themselves.

"Mahaado started it!"

"I did not! Seth started it!"

"You hit me first!"

"You called me names!"

"Enough!" the children all looked at Shimon, startled, Atemu having crept up to Shimon's side. One he had their attention, Shimon rubbed his temples. "We will start with the basics. Mahaado, why did you hit Seth?"

Mahaado frowned softly, his brow furrowing. "Seth and I were waiting for Atemu to finish his lessons for today, and we were idly conversing. Our parents came up in conversation and Seth made a snide comment about me not knowing my parents and then turned all of my words around, saying I had been abandoned. When I tried to tell him otherwise, he said he didn't have to listen to me because I was a street dog whose opinions didn't matter," he replied, "I lost my temper and punched him."

"Seth! Why you being such a meanie?" Atemu demanded, squeaking and hiding behind Shimon when Seth glared at him.

Shimon gave Seth a stern look in return, reaching down to rest a hand on Atemu's head. "Seth, why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because it's probably true," Seth replied easily, Mahaado flinching and tensing as if to try to break out of the hold on him but calmed at Atemu running over to him and holding up his arms to indicate wanting to be picked up. The priest holding Mahaado let him go so he could pick the prince up, Atemu gently touching the split lip once he was in Mahaado's arms. Shimon dismissed Mahaado and Atemu so he could talk with Seth.

"Seth, Mahaado may have been brought in from the city to live in the palace when he was a baby, but that is because his parents couldn't contain his magic that was already showing signs of its presence at a year of age. They asked us to care for him and train him to control his powers. The only reason he does not know his parents, is because about a month after he was brought here, they were killed in a thieving raid," Shimon explained.

Seth made a small 'oh' and frowned. "So it is my fault…what will my punishment be?" he asked. It didn't take long for Shimon to restrict Seth to the palace and forbade him from riding his horse for a week.

…

That night, Mahaado laid on his bed, looking out the window of his room, the view overlooking the city and the Nile beyond it. Seth's words had bothered him greatly and it had quieted him during his play with Atemu. He thought Seth and himself were supposed to be friends. Two children who were both being taught to be priests and Atemu's right hand men, only a year difference in age. Seth's cruel words cut deep and wouldn't get out of the eight-year-old's mind.

Suddenly, Mahaado felt arms around him and jumped with a small yelp. "Shhh!" came a hiss that Mahaado recognized as Seth's.

"I don't wish to talk to you," he growled, trying to push Seth off him.

Seth didn't budge. "Then at least listen," he said softly, Mahaado's struggles slowing to a stop so he could hear Seth. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know. We fight like cats and dogs all of the time and yet what I said was beyond that. I'm sorry for that, Mahaado, and I hope you will forgive me sometime in the future.

Mahaado smiled as much as his swollen lip would allow and turned to look at Seth. "I do forgive you. Just…don't do it again," he murmured, yawning and cuddling to Seth in return. Seth blinked, smiled and cuddled with Mahaado, letting his eyes close into sleep, the two friends curled up together.


End file.
